


ping pong blues

by yukyunglovebot



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyunglovebot/pseuds/yukyunglovebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble thing where Harry and Niall are playing ping pong and Niall loses so Harry gets all snuggly trying to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	ping pong blues

_Ping. Ping. Ping._ The sound of the ball bouncing against the ping pong table echoed through the backstage area. It was empty, save for Niall and Harry, as the ball bounced back and forth between them. The game was currently in Harry's favour at 10-8 , but Niall didn't seem to be giving up. 

"Just 3 more, Harry and we'll see who wins this," Niall grunted as he hit the ball and sent it sailing over the net. Harry returned it almost effortlessly the ball bouncing on Niall's side.

"Niall you do realise if you wanna win you have to win all three games right?"

"Yes I know," Niall answered, flicking his paddle in an attempt to catch Harry out short. Harry stretched over, returning the ball, sending it sailing over the net and past Niall, before it fell onto the floor, bouncing a few times before it rolled away. 

"Well, I've beat you Niall, you still wanna play," Harry asked, smiling smugly as he tossed the spare ball in the air. 

"Whatever," Niall grumbled, throwing the paddle onto the table as he walked away. 

"I'll be waiting in the car," Niall said, hobbling out the door.

"I guess I'm packing this up myself," Harry said, humming as he picked up all the stray balls and put them on the table. 

As promised, Niall was waiting in the car, arms crossed over his chest as he looked out the window. Harry got in, shutting the other door behind him. 

"So that was a fun game huh," Harry beamed,relishing in his victory.

Niall grunted in response, turning his body towards the window as the car reversed out of the stadium lot.  Harry frowned, the feeling of glory ebbing away as he took in Niall's response. If Harry had known that Niall would be so upset about losing he wouldn't have gloated.

"Hey Niall," he said moving so close he was right on top of him. "Are you upset that you lost?"

Niall scoffed, the puff of breath misting up the window as the street lights whizzed by them.

Harry waited, expecting more. When Niall didn't say anything more Harry was put off. It wasn't like Niall to be upset about losing a game. Well, sure he would be disappointed if he lost (that was expected) but he never stopped _talking_ to Harry over a game.  Harry's frown deepened. He didn't like the idea that Niall might be mad over a simple game of ping pong, but as time passed and Niall still didn't say anything, Harry became restless. The car rides back from the stadiums were always the best. They'd talk about the show and what they enjoyed. Or sometimes they talked about their day, and told stories, reminisced about the past.  _'Apparently not today,'_ Harry thought as he slumped back into his seat.  _'If he wants to give me the silent treatment, then I guess we both won't talk,'_ Harry thought smugly, and while his plan might have worked for the first five minutes, he soon grew restless. It felt weird not talking to Niall, and he didn't enjoy it. So he straightened up, ready to attack the problem head on.

"Hey. Niall," he said poking him in the shoulder. Niall didn't budge;still looking out the window pouting slightly.

"Come, on Niall. Speak to me." Harry whined, punctuating each word with a jab at Niall's shoulder. 

"I promise next time we play I won't gloat," Harry bargained, desperate for Niall's attention. Niall still showed no signs of responding, his only movements being the rising and falling of his chest. Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair as he thought of other ways to get Niall's attention. 

"Niaaallll," he whined, wrapping his arms around Niall and burying his face into his neck. "What happened I thought it was just a friendly game of ping pong." Harry couldn't tell if Niall had heard him; his face was, after all, buried in the crook of Niall's neck, and the words were muffled, but Harry didn't intend on moving. Not until Niall had acknowledged him. Niall was still unresponsive, and Harry was getting sightly annoyed. It was just a game of ping pong after all, no real need to be upset in his honest opinion. He pulled back, but only for a short while,maneuvering himself so he was now sitting in Niall's lap. Grabbing his head with his hands, Harry turned it to face him, not expecting to see the smug grin plastered on Niall's face. Harry let go, but didn't get off.  

"Would you like to tell me why you're grinning like that?" Harry asked, confused. 

Niall stretched, leaning back as he put one hand behind his head and placed the other at the back oh Harry's head, using it to pull Harry's face closer to his own, the tips of their noses touching. 

"I wasn't really mad at you for beating me ping pong." Niall paused, considering his last words. "Okay, maybe I was- a little. But not mad enough to stop talking to you. I'm better than that," Niall said, a hint of indignance in his voice. 

"So why did you give me the silent treatment?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how far you'd go to get my attention, and clearly," Niall gestured to Harry "you're a 'go big  or go home' type of guy" Niall chuckled. 

Harry blushed, moving his head back into the crook of Niall's shoulder. 

"You're an asshole," he said, but there was no conviction in his voice, because truth be told, he was just glad Niall was talking to him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be updating my other fic but bear with me I'm in the middle of studying and can only write short stuff and also i have no clue how One Direction operate after they get off stage so this is pure guess work on my part RiP


End file.
